Lloromannic
'Lloromannic '(ルロロマニック Ruroromanikku) are characters that are made by Sanrio in 2007. The characters are Berry and Cherry. They are demons and not puppies, unlike other species of the Cinnamoroll characters. History and depiction Berry and Cherry are mischievous demons who live in a mansion far, far away from Cinnamoroll's cafe in a forest, and they make fun of children in the human world by playing tricks in their sleep, and they do this by going into a magical mirror which leads them to the human world when it's nighttime. They also fear daytime, and they hide in drawers and cupboards so that they can wait for night again to return to the mansion, as seen the episode of an animated adaptation involving them of the same name, titled "Trick" (イタズラ, lit. "mischief"). Berry and Cherry work together in mischief, even if they fight each other sometimes. Also as seen in the said animated adaptation's second episode, titled "Friend" (トモダチ), it is revealed Berry was the only demon in the mansion, so he decided to make a friend. However, he accidentally used salt (the last ingredient), which had its label covered by another, saying "sugar", which could strongly explain why Cherry came out being rude to Berry, along with a nasty temper. Characters Berry 'Berry '(べリー Beri) is the male gray demon that has light grayish yellow ram horns and bat wings darker than his color. He is voiced by Koki Miyata. When he's in his devil form, his voice changes, his eyes start turning into gold and his ram horns turn into demon horns, he also gets sharp talons and fangs which replaces his teeth. Cherry 'Cherry '(チェリー Cheri) is the female rose pink demon that has an eyelash on each eye, and wears a dark gray top hat with a raspberry pink ribbon, on top of another raspberry pink ribbon that ties her head. She has a raspberry pink bowtie as well. At the back of her, she has a dark grey butterfly. She is voiced by Fujiko Takimoto. She and Berry are good friends and do everything together. Sometimes they have their ups and downs but always make up afterwards. When she turns into her devil form, her voice changes and her top hat disappears, with opened bat wings replacing her closed bat wings. She also gets red sharp talons, and fangs that replace her teeth. She also has a white bouquet with leaves and a red, spherical creature that only has a mouth with fangs inside it. Onegai My Melody Kirara They both serve as the narrators in Onegai My Melody Kirara. They also appear in the eyecatches and in an opening theme of this said anime. They appeared physically in episode 18. Kirara_DVD13.jpg|Berry and Cherry on a DVD of the anime おねがいマイメロディ きららっ 18話|Their physical appearance in the anime Trivia * Each of the demons have one unique thing: Berry is the only male character to be voiced by a male, and Cherry is the only female that is drawn with visible eyelashes. Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Groups